Back from the Undead
"Back from the Undead" is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was aired in the United States on November 3, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Now that they have a new set of wheels, Warren is driving like a woman possessed. And maybe she is. The team is just outside of Eerie, Indiana and with Murphy spiraling out of control, pretty much dying and turning zombie in the backseat; they all arrive at a scientific facility called Bio-Mod. Concerned that he might turn, the gang gets Murphy inside and takes a look at his zombie bite. It doesn't look good. As Doc and 10K consider that they might need to mercy Murphy, Lucy gets an idea, to save her father, she's going to bite him. This turns out to be a mistake. While it does, yes, save Murphy, biting people to make them better seems to be what's making Lucy age so fast. As they realize this is what’s happening, they also realize that Warren is gone. Roberta has gone off exploring the lab. And she's uncovered a pretty insane place. Zombie parts in Petrie dishes, some notebooks about grafting people together. Warren comes across a locked cabinet. Not knowing how she knows, she enters the right code and finds a canister of gas. Turns out, everything is coming in handy as she knows how to dismount it. But this gross laboratory place keeps getting worse and worse. As 10K and Sarge go off looking for Roberta, they wonder if she brought them there on purpose. She is, after all, leading them somewhere they can’t really understand. Finally, when they've been gone too long, Doc goes off after them. It goes really badly for Doc. He's always had a thing about fingers, but this time, a zombie finger jumps up and goes right into his abdomen. 10K and Sarge jump in to cut it right out. It's gross and insane. As Doc and 10K and Sarge move their way through the facility, they come across a Frankenzombie. The three of them try to battle the Frankenzombie, but to no avail. It’s finally Roberta who saves them when she arrives on the scene, looking for Dr. Edgar Caligari. It turns out; he was trying to graft a working hand onto himself, but was enveloped by zombie cells and became the Frankenzombie. He confirms they're on the right track, he doesn't know how, but he knows Roberta is leading them wisely. He asks them for mercy and they provide it. Meanwhile, Murphy wakes up feeling much better and realizes what's happened. Lucy has bitten him several times to save his life. And it's made her much much older. Roberta and the team make it back to Murphy just in time to see Lucy's death. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Tara Holt as Lucy Co-Stars * Jason Pead as Dr. Edgar Caligari * Sara Coates as Lucy #2 * Madonna Magee as Lucy #3 Deaths * Charlie Blaker * Dr. Edgar Caligari * Lucy Murphy Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 406recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 10.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 11.jpg Znation gallery 406recap 12.jpg Back from the Undead.jpeg Videos Notes * First (and last) appearance of Dr. Caligari. * Last appearance of Lucy Murphy. (Alive) References